RAINBOW
by 13th Hell
Summary: "Kalau begitu kau akan tersenyum saat melihat pelangi itu, ya kan Hinata?"/Warning! Death scene, chara Death, take scene setelah seluruh shinobi menyerang Tobi dan Madara.


**RAINBOW**

Discaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Genre: Angst, Romance.

Warning! Death scene, chara Death, take scene setelah seluruh shinobi menyerang Tobi dan Madara.

Rated: T

**RAINBOW**

"_Hey! Apa yang akan terjadi jika sang mentari meredupkan sinarnya?"_

….

Perang dunia ninja masih berlangsung, Obito dan Madara masih berdiri tegak. Padahal serangan terakhir dari seluruh ninja yang ada cukup lah kuat untuk menghabisi nyawa mereka. Itu mungkin yang ada dipikiran Shikamaru saat ia memberitahukan teman-temannya tentang rencana yang ayahnya ucapkan sebelum meninggal. Tapi kenyataannya sang penyulut perang masih bertengger manis diatas Bijuu yang terlihat tunduk dengan majikannya itu.

"Heh. Serangan yang cukup kuat. Tak kusangka kalian bisa melakukan hal itu." Ucap Obito, terlihat mengejek ke arah para shinobi yang terlihat terkejut. "Tapi sayang kalian masih meremehkan kami." Lanjut Obito dingin.

"Ugh!" Naruto terlihat kecewa dan marah dengan ucapan Obito. Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya pun terlihat kesal, dan perempuan yang sedari tadi mengenggam tangannya terlihat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Hinata." Ucapnya pada gadis disampingnya itu "Aku pasti akan melindungimu!" Lanjutnya membuat sang gadis bersemu sekaligus semakin kagum dengan pemuda yang selalu ia kagumi itu.

….

"_Hey! Apa yang terjadi jika sang biru langit menjadi kelabu?"_

….

Aura Kyuubi yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto semakin memancar, menandakan ia siap melakukan serangan pada dua Uchiha didepannya itu. Seluruh shinobi dibelakngnya pun ikut bersemangat dan bersiap menyerang juga. Namun Madara dan Tobi tak kalah siap, dia mulai memerintahkan Bijuu-nya menyerang dengan Bijuu-dama miliknya. Pertarungan semakin memanas, korban dari pihak shinobi semakin banyak. Semua shinobi sudah mulai kelelahan, begitu juga Obito dan Madara. Namun semuanya belum berakhir, Obito mulai menyerang kearah Naruto. Naruto yang kelelahan sedikit lengah dia lupa dengan Madara, karenanya Madara mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Hinata.

"Kau akan mengerti ketika kau tau apa arti kehilangan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Naruto!" Ucap Madara dingin sambil menhunuskan pedangnya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang kaget tak bisa berbuat apapun, selain karena kelelahan rasa takut juga sudah menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Kejadian yang begitu cepat tak ada yang menyangka, Naruto menjadi tameng serangan Madara sekaligus mengeluarkan rasengan suriken terakhirnya. Serangan jarak dekat Naruto mampu melumpuhkan Madara, namun harga yang ia peroleh pun setimpal. Naruto tertusuk pedang yang dihunuskan Madara.

* * *

"_Ah! Aku tau! Itu seperti hujan ya?" Ucap gadis lavender didepan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Saat matahari meredupkan sinarnya dan saat birunya langit menjadi kelabu. Seperti saat hujan datang. Sejujurnya aku tak menyukai hujan, tapi aku suka setelah hujan datang. Karena aku bisa melihat pelangi, Naruto-kun." Lanjut nya._

_Pemuda pirang didepannya terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban gadis itu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Semilir angin menerbangkan surai pirangnya, seolah mengajaknya berdansa bersama rumput yang terhampar dipadang itu. Sementara gadis lavender didepannya hanya memandangnya malu-malu._

"_Kalau begitu kau akan tersenyum saat melihat pelangi itu, ya kan Hinata?" Tanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Hinata terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk._

* * *

Hinata menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang bersimbah darah, airmata mulai meleleh dipipi putihnya. Pupil _Emerald_ matanya terus mengeluarkan air yang mengalir tanpa henti. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha mengusapnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar, tangan si gadis lavender-nya pun menggenggam lembut tangan pemuda itu. Semua teman shinobinya mengelilinganya.

"Na,naruto-kun.." Ucap gadis lavender itu bergetar.

"Ne,,, Hinata. Kau akan tersenyum saat melihat pelangi itu kan?" Tanya Naruto, membuat gadis lavender bernama Hinata itu terkejut.

Ingatannya kembali saat ia dan pemuda dipelukannya itu bersama dipadang rumput tahun lalu. Pertanyaan yang Naruto katakan sama dengan pertanyaan nya saat itu, tapi apakah jawabannya akan sama?

Saat kau melihat sang mentari mulai meredupkan sinarnya? Sang mentari diwajah pemuda itu? Senyuman mentarinya? Senyuman mentari yang sebentar lagi akan redup?

Saat birunya langit berubah kelabu? Saat melihat sang blue sapphire milik pemuda didepannya berubah kelabu?

Tidak! Ini bukan seperti saat hujan datang! Ini berbeda…

Tangisnya pecah, dia tak sanggup menjawabnya. Bahkan dia tak yakin jika memang akan ada pelangi yang akan ia lihat. Tidak ia tidak siap untuk tersenyum meski pelangi itu ada. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah.

"Iya. Aku… pasti akan tersenyum, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata, memaksakan senyuman di antara tangisnya.

"Syukurlah.." Ucapan terakhir pemuda itu ditutup dengan senyum mentarinya yang kemudian meredup sesuai dengan kelamnya sinar di bola mata sapphirenya.

* * *

Naruto gugur, Madara kalah. Obito ditangkap dan menjadi tahanan desa Konoha. Kedamaian kembali di negri ninja itu. Hari baru pun dimulai. Meski hujan sempat tak hentinya mengguyur negri itu, hujan yang seolah mengerti kesedihan dari teman-teman dan gadis yang ditinggal pemuda matahari bernama Naruto. Namun untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu berlalu sang mentari kembali bersinar, biru langit terbentang luas menaungi negri itu. Sang pelangi menghiasi akhir dari kesedihan dihati seluruh penjuru negri.

"Ne.. Naruto-kun. Pelangi itu indah, aku menyukainya. Kau tau kenapa? Karena itu mengingatkan ku padamu, yang selalu mewarnai hari ku. Terimakasih." Gadis lavender itu tersenyum didepan sebuah makam yang menjadi tempatnya berkunjung disela hari-harinya

* * *

Tamat.

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ apa ini! au ah! Endingnya juga gaje banget… Gomennasai desu! QwQ

And sorry ceritanya rada galau, sesuai ama hati w yang lagi gloomy… dan hari ini emang ujan terus jadi w buat aja ceritanya gitu… mwahahahaha… plak# XDv

At last thanks udah baca and review please!… X)


End file.
